


Holding things that were given to me

by Ihavearaccoonfact



Series: Odysseus in Ancient Thought [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben dies in every universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Cussing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, Villain Tony Stark, irondad to irondaddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavearaccoonfact/pseuds/Ihavearaccoonfact
Summary: Bored, rich, klepto villain Tony Stark meets a young Spiderman Avenger as a stowaway from one of his heists. Over the years the pair would go from foe to friend.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Odysseus in Ancient Thought [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027501
Comments: 22
Kudos: 251





	1. Holding things

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my main fic but this was fun.

“He’s going to come in hot. I want everyone in position, ready to cut Ironman off. We’re not letting him get the cargo today.” Captain America’s orders came through on everyone’s communicator. 

“Hey, what do I do? What’s my position?”

“Spiderman we want you to stay back. Ironman is fast, cunning, and powerful. We don't want a newbie like you to tangle with him unless you have to.”

“But I’m strong, I’m fast, I can go toe to toe with some tech guy. He’s not enhanced, he's just some guy.”

“ _That guy_ has gotten away with countless pieces of government tech and has kicked all our asses over and over.”

“Clint, I can handle it from down here. And watch your language around the kid.”

“Hey, don’t call me kid.”

“Sorry, Spiderman. Clint, do you have eyes on Ironman?” 

“Clint?”

“Natasha why isn’t he responding?”

“Because he’s been knocked out cold. And judging by these canisters I’d say Ironman is already here.”

“Clint’s out, Falcon you’re our other eyes in the sky, what do you see?”

“I’m looking and wait! I see something! I’ve got eyes on him, he’s coming at me quick. Oh shit.” 

“Falcon? Falcon!”

“No good, Cap, he blasted my gear. I’m making an emergency landing.”

“That means I can be tapped in right? Come on, Cap. I’ll protect the cargo.”

“Wait no, Spiderman. You’re still not in this. Natasha, are you with me?”

“For now. I'm trying to get a sight on him but he’s fast. Do you hear that?”

Captain America followed the noise and found the shipping container moving into the sky. On each bottom corner was a small drone lifting the cargo and flying straight up into the sky. He watched the sight baffled. A sudden flash of red and gold came down above the Captain. 

“Hey guys, thanks so much for this. I really need it for my experiments.”

“You won't get away with this Ironman.”

“Uh yeah, I am getting away. I’m in fact flying away now. Byeeee”

And with that, the cargo and the villain flew into the air and were long gone.

Banner’s voice came through the communicator. 

“So we lost that one.”

Clint’s snoring could be heard. 

“Let’s regroup and form a new plan.”

Tony strolled into his underground lair while his Ironman suit moved seamlessly off of him. He grinned wide, looking at the cargo already delivered to his massive lab. 

“Jarvis, scan the cargo. How much did we get today?”

“This heist led to over 15,789 kilograms of scientific material.”

“Yay.” Tony gleefully spoke to the AI.

“And one person of 64.5 kilograms.”

“Excuse me?”

A thumping sound started in the container. Tony approached the container, opening it carefully, and finding a person in a blue and red suit trying to get up. Tony noticed immediately the person’s hands were completely covered in white goo and appeared stuck to the spot. The brightly colored stuck person stopped kicking his feet as Tony walked into the container.

“Hey, uh, stop, villain! I will apprehend you!”

“Jesus, what playground did the Avengers kidnap you from?”

“Hey! I’m Spiderman and I will arrest you.” 

“Spiderman” was attempting to unstick himself from the floor. Tony, taking pity on the youth, walked in and peeled the kid from the floor.

“Don’t touch me.”

The kid gave a hard kick to Tony’s shin. 

“Ow fuck! Hey, brat, I’m trying to help you.”

“I don’t need your help, you’re a bad guy!” The boy continued to struggle out of his webbed hands as Tony avoided attempted kicks.

“I am not dealing with this.”

Tony walked out of the container and towards one of his large screens.

“Hey! Wait, I’m arresting you!”

“Jarvis, do us a favor and call up the Avengers. It goes without saying to make sure the call is secure.”

The screen soon changed to a room with several Avengers looking crestfallen. Captain America looked disdainfully at Tony.

“Ironman. I see you’re here to gloat over your theft.”

“Nope. Hey, Cap, are you by chance _missing_ something?”

“Is this guy bragging? Fuck this guy! Close the call, Cap.”

Tony saw the first person he had knocked out was speaking.

“Hey, idiots. I’m talking about one of your team-mates. Now I’m going to leave the call open and hopefully one of you remembers how to count. Now try to think who’s missing? I’m out.”

A loud crashing erupted as soon as Tony exited the call.

“Sorry! I knocked into something. It looked expensive. Sorry!” 

Tony looked over at the stowaway who had managed to get out of the shipping container and was curiously walking around the lab. Tony scrubbed his face in exasperation. 

“Kid, you are reminding me of how thankful I am that I got a vasectomy when I was twenty-four.”

“Hey, I’m not ‘Kid’ I’m Spiderman.”

“Spiderman? Really? You’re like, what, ten?”

“Fourteen! And where am I? And why aren’t you wearing your disguise, aren’t you worried about me seeing your face?”

Tony laughed. “No kid. I mean ‘Spiderboy.’ I’m not worried about some new kid Avenger seeing my face. And this is,” Tony motioned to the lab, “part of my hideout. Great right?”

“Eh. I mean, it’s just a kinda big lab. Like, Magneto has an island.”

Tony, suddenly insulted by the kid’s flippant disregard for his lab, started walking over to one of his tables.

“Yeah, he has an island but does he have this?”

Tony grabbed and brought over one of his bots to the teen.

“See this? It’s one of the bots I designed and built. It uses smart technology that I created to infiltrate buildings and steal data.”

The boy’s face through the mask looked at Tony disgustedly.

“Yeah but that’s like, evil.”

“Fucking Facebook does it!”

A chirping sound alerted him back to a screen that was opened to a sullen Captain America’s face.

“So you have Spiderman.”

Tony casually walked over to the screen. “Great! Someone did a headcount.”

“Why would you kidnap him? That’s never been your style, Ironman.”

A loud crashing erupted again. “Sorry!”

“Kidnapped! Little shit stowed away in the cargo. And by the looks of it, whatever toys you gave him exploded and now his hands are stuck together.”

“Well, I’m reluctant to believe a villain but what do you want in exchange for him?”

The teen started walking around the lab and in a singsong voice and repeatedly spoke to get Tony’s attention “Hey, Mr. Villain! Hey Mr.Villain! Hey, Mr. Villain!”

Tony could feel a migraine coming on.

“What do _I_ want for him? No, what do _you_ want for him? Please take him from me.”

Captain America, clearly surprised, asked. “So no ransom?”

“I’ll give you a million if you take him now.”

“Okay, Ironman, if you’re serious give us a location and we’ll pick our teammate up.”

Tony scoffed “Teammate? You didn’t even know he was missing. And by the way, which daycare did you scout this one from?” 

“Hey!” 

“Zip it, the adults are talking.” He pointed to the teen. 

“Jesus Cap. I’m a fucking villain and even I’m saying this is evil.”

“He really wanted to join.”

“Unbelievable. I’ll drop off the brat at your headquarters tonight.”

Tony completely closed out the call and started to rub his forehead. He had had such an amazing day. He made a great heist, he had tested several of his bots, he had overpowered the Avengers with glee and all that was nothing to - “Hey, Mr. Villain. Hey, Mr. Villain. Hey, Mr. Villain. Hey, Mr. Villain.”

“What!?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Okay. Okay. Okay. This is what is going to happen. I will slice through that web shit you got your hands stuck in, I will feed you, and then I will drop you off at the Avenger’s tower like the box of unwanted puppies that you are but you have to promise me no kicking me, no punching, just fucking calm down and just behave, capisce?

“Everything but capisce.”

Tony groaned as he moved through his lab looking for the right tools to slice through the teen’s webbing. He motioned for him to sit at one of his tables and got to work at slicing through the webbing. Tony couldn’t help but notice the kid’s shoddy costume.

“So, do the Avenger’s need funding or something? Your little onesie doesn’t look too good.”

“Hey! It’s pretty good. Better than my original, homemade costume at least. And Dr. Banner worked really hard on this.”

“Costume making and design is not his strong suit I see. Okay, you’re free. Don’t fucking punch me, just follow.”

Thankfully, the kid actually listened. Tony led his unwelcome guest through the lab and into a small kitchen he kept motioning to the small table in the corner of the kitchen for the kid to sit. 

“Sit, don’t move, and behave.”

Opening and rifling through the kitchen for any food, he found enough to make a somewhat decent meal for the kid. 

“So, this is like your hideout?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Kitchen looks small. Like, as small as the kitchen at my place.”

“Oh, at your place? Maybe you should complain to management about getting a bigger apartment in Avenger tower.”

“I don’t live in the tower.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I live in an apartment in Queens. I guess I shouldn’t be saying this. You are a bad guy.”

“Kid. Talk, don’t talk, I don't care. As long as you’re not breaking shit. So you have spider-powers?”

“Yep. And you have tech powers?”

“I guess you can say that. Here, you won't be my problem for much longer so eat as much sugar as you like.”

Tony placed a stack of waffles and syrup in front of the teen and sat across from him at the table. The teen reached up and moved the mask up over his nose, uncovering just enough to eat, quickly coating the meal in syrup and eating a massive forkful.

“Wow, this tastes great, Mr. Ironman. Which brand is this?”

“Brand? I just made them.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I can’t really, you know, cook. May and Ben are so busy that we don't eat homemade anything, ever.”

“May and Ben?”

“Yep. These are so good!” Peter spoke with a full mouth. “Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I live with them.”

“Where’s your parents, kid?”

“Gone.” 

The boy spoke sharply. Tony winced over touching a sensitive subject.

“Sorry.”

The kid ate in silence. Tony felt a pang of guilt over having asked.

“So, your old costume. Did you have the web thing in that too?”

Peter happily nodded. “Yeah, I made the web fluid myself! All in chemistry too.”

Tony was surprised. “So, you're pretty smart then?”

“I’d say so, I got a scholarship to my high school based on how smart I am.”

Tony was impressed, it wasn't “going to college at 15” impressive but still impressive in its own way.

“Say, Mr. Ironman, I don't feel so good.” 

The teen slumped over. Tony reached over before his head made contact with the sticky plate or table. Tony stood up and started making preparations to take the knocked out kid back to the city. 

Passing the sleeping teen, Tony had started to remove the face mask but as soon as he touched it, changed his mind and pulled the mask back down, covering the teen’s face completely. Tony picked up the teen and walked towards his garage.

Peter sat in the Avenger’s shared quarter’s living room with a mug of hot chocolate warming his hands and Natasha fretting over him.

“I can’t believe he drugged you. And just leaving you like that. Like you’re a sack of potatoes.”

Clint walked over. 

“And leaving a note pinned to you, too. Like a grade-schooler. Insult to injury.”

Natasha snatched the paper from Clint’s hand. Peter read the note before she ripped it up. 

“Found - Unwanted Spiderling. No rewards.”

Peter looked down at his steaming mug.

“Hey, we already called May, Cap just needs to go over some quick questions and you’ll be able to go home.”

The Captain strolled in and sat in front of Peter.

“Peter, I know that you had good intentions of hiding in that cargo container but don’t disobey my orders next time, okay?”

Peter nodded.

“Okay. So unfortunately Ironman disabled all the camera’s in the area as he left you. We currently still have zero ideas what he looks like or the location of his hideout. So what did you see?”

“Not really anything. As soon as he found me he covered my eyes.”

“That’s too bad, and you didn’t see his face?”

“Nope. When my eyes weren’t covered he had his helmet thing on. Never saw his face once.”

//////////////////////////////////////

Tony was flying high and fast through the city’s skyline. His hands were clutching his newly stolen Quantum bands, obtained via his break-in atSHIELD’s HQ. 

Tony was humming with joy, not really paying attention to his surroundings when a sudden blast stopped him in his tracks. Looking around he found himself in an ambush on top of an apartment building. Captain America revealed himself from whatever hiding spot he had been hiding behind. 

“Give up, Ironman. We have you surrounded.”

Tony looked around at who “we” was. He saw the archer aiming at him, the red-headed woman looking particularly vicious as she aimed her weapons lethally at Tony, and Spiderman who was looking not too excited nor prepared for battle like his counterparts.

Before Tony could call out to the teen, a blast went off by his head. Red warnings covered his HUD. Tony started blasting in all directions before another attack could happen. As his HUD cleared, a solid foot leapt at his face. He ducked as a web was shot at his hand repulsors. 

Getting annoyed, Tony increased the power of his hand blaster. Annihilating the webbing, he started blasting at everyone. And noticed the kid didn’t dodge. 

Tony surveyed the roof and found everyone incapacitated enough for him to make a speedy getaway. As he flew away, Tony heard a “Twip” sound. Looking back, he saw the kid closely following him while swinging closer and closer.

Tony turned around and started blasting at the teen. Each time the kid was getting hit. Tony knew the kid must be feeling the pain. Spiderman was finally slowing down and suddenly didn’t shoot another web rope in time and started falling.

“Fuck!”

Tony flew down and caught the teen, quickly maneuvering to a nearby roof to let the teen down. Before Tony could fully reach the roof, the kid was kicking and punching his way out of Tony’s arms.

“Hey. Stop fucking moving.”

As the teen petulantly climbed down from Tony’s arms, Tony scoffed in disbelief.

“You’re welcome, kid. Glad I went out of my way to save your skinny ass. I’ll just go fuck off now.”

As Tony began to turn around and fly off he noticed the teen’s back and shoulder’s shaking. Spiderman’s hands were reaching for his mask and ripping it off.

Tony, now concerned, flew closer. Spiderman’s face was red and puffy and he was now openly crying.

“Hey. Hey. Hey. Shit. Did I hurt you?”

Still crying “N-no. It’s all awful.” The teen was furiously rubbing his eyes. “He’s gone and there’s nothing I can do.”

“Who’s gone?”

“B-ben. B-ben died.” 

The teen fell down and started to hug his knees. Tony searched his memory, remembering what the kid had said months ago about living with a “Ben and May”. 

“Shit. Your uncle?”

Peter nodded, still crying.

“How long ago?”

Sniffling and gasping. “Five days ago. The funeral was this morning.” 

Tony looked at the teen dumbfounded. “What? Jesus Christ, kid, you shouldn’t be doing this shit. I swear I’m going to fucking kick that star spangle dick head-”

“Captain gave me,” sniff, “time off from active duty. I-I thought I- I would be fffine.”

“Yeah, clearly fine.”

As Tony looked at the crying, frantic teen, he made his choice. Tony pressed the deactivation tool in his suit and tossed the stolen stone away from him. The suit unfolded itself and folded back into a briefcase. Tony casually walked closer to the teen. He was thankful he had dressed in normal attire of a tee, jeans, and trainers.

“Come on. On your feet.”

The red-eyed teen looked at Tony perplexedly pointing to the abandoned item. 

“Aren't you. Aren't, you going to take it and runoff? You know, like a bad guy?”

“Nah, it’ll get picked up by SHIELD if I leave it. Let’s get you home. You wearing clothes under that?”

The teen shook his head. “But I have like, hidden stashes all over the city. There’s one close by.”

“Okay, well, you spiderweb in that direction and I’ll follow.”

The teen got up and put his mask back on. He walked to the edge and shot a web out to a nearby building. The teen turned around. “And you’ll follow me? You won’t be far?”

“Yep, as fast as I can climb down this fire escape, I’ll be right behind you.”

The teen nodded and moved to sling to the next apartment building. Tony watched as the teen stayed on the walls as Tony climbed down the building to the sidewalk. As Tony walked onto the sidewalk he saw the teen swoop to the next building, Tony closely following. The teen would turn around constantly, ensuring Tony was still following. 

After a few blocks, Tony was led to a secluded alleyway. The teen jumped down next to Tony with a bag in his hands. 

“I’ll just get changed.” 

Tony turned his back as the teen changed behind a dumpster. After a minute the teen stood side by side with the man wearing a backpack and civilian clothes. He was still red-eyed and sniffling. Tony reached over and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you home.”

“Peter. I’m Peter. Not kid.”

“Okay, Peter. Let’s get you home.” 

Peter led the way to his apartment building. As Tony walked the teen to his door, a woman burst out of the apartment.  
  


“Peter!”

The woman with red-rimmed eyes to match Peter crushed the teen into a smothering hug.

“Why did you leave? I wanted you home.”

Peter buried his face into May’s shoulder. Tony could tell he started crying again.

“I’m sorry, M-May. They needed me at the internship. I thought it would h-help.”

“Oh, Peter. Go inside.” May looked up and noticed Tony.

“Do you work with Peter?”

“Y-yes, I guess you could say that. I’m -.” In for a penny in for a pound, Tony thought.

“I’m Tony Stark.” He held his hand out to shake May’s hand.

“Hello, I'm May. Thank you for bringing him back home.”

“Nothing to it. Peter wasn't doing too well and I just felt like being the good guy for once.”

May looked at Tony thankfully and started walking back inside before the door closed and Peter's face came back. 

“Thank you, Mr.Stark.”

And the door closed. Tony sighed. The day was a total loss but he didn’t feel like he had lost anything. Tony made his way back to his lab. As he sat at his lab table he had a sudden idea and started making plans for a better Spiderman suit. 

//////////////////////////////////////

Tony hummed happily, placing the hot pan onto his kitchen table. He checked, making sure he had everything for his dinner on the table. As he started pouring a glass of wine a crash could be heard at his lab. Tony carefully walked towards his lab. 

“Jarvis, scan the area for intruders.”

Tony looked around the area for movement.

“My scans indicate no intruders.”

Tony shrugged, figured he didn't actually hear anything, and started walking back into the kitchen to enjoy his hot meal.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!”

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

“No, I’m Peter remember? And this is _so_ good. What is it?”

Tony watched as Peter continued to stuff his face with Tony’s meal reaching over and grabbing the garlic bread from the breadbasket.

“What the fuck, kid? And how did you get here?”

“Weff I unf.” 

“Fucking chew first, then talk.”

“Sorry, tell me what this is first and I’ll tell you.”

Tony exhaled and took a seat. He scooped some of his meal away from the ravenous teen that was eating all his hard prepared food.

“It’s manicotti, and this.” Tony grabbed his full wine glass from Peter’s hand before the teen could drink any, “is a Merlot and this all was supposed to be a nice Friday dinner for me so how, what, why, when and now, kid.”

Peter swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“After you sent me the amazing new spiderman suit, I just had to thank you. Did you know it took SHIELD six months to check it before they let me wear it in action?”

“Well, shit kid you shouldn't have told them it was from me.”

“What could I do? Yeah, Dr. Banner, I built a totally hi-tech, brand new suit in between classes with found gear? Anyway, I just had to thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Yep. So I waited and waited to see you and earlier when you were flying in the city I webbed a tracker on your suit. And followed the signal.”

“Shit!”

Tony leaped up.

“So the Avenger’s know where I am? Fuck, I need to -”

“No, of course not Mr. Stark! I wouldn't tell them. They think I’m on patrol.”

Tony slowly sat back down, heart still racing.

“Well okay, good.”

“It was so hard finding this place. Took me forever to find a ventilation shaft to crawl into. You know there’s like a bunch of apartment’s on top of your place?”

“Well yeah, I own them. One of my entrances connects to one of the buildings. I have my own buzzer and mailbox in that one. The residents think I have a basement apartment which I kinda do.”

“What?”

“Kid, how the fuck do you think I get mail? I can't exactly put 1234 hidden basement lair, New York City.”

“No, that makes sense. The other part. You own all those apartments above this place?”

“Yeah.”

“So you're like, rich-rich. Did you buy them with your bad guy money?”

“No, I was left a sizable estate. I took that money and invested it. When I wanted a lab I found a large underground bunker and converted it to what you see.”

“That's pretty cool. When I came in, I took a look around and I love your lab part but the rest is so sad. Like it's 90% lab, a bedroom, a bathroom, and this small kitchen. You need a living room with a big TV to watch movies and stuff. Also, can I use your lab? I kinda maybe blew up Dr. Banner’s lab. I'm on lab time restrictions.”

“I have a garage, too. With several cars.”

“Ooooo can I see them?”

“Kid, this isn’t a field trip, I’m a fucking villain, you’re a superhero with the Avengers. You shouldn't be here.”

“Yeah but you're not really a villain. You're more like a guy that does bad things sometimes.”

“Excuse fucking me?” Tony was growing more and more offended.

“It’s like, Doc Ock or Green Goblin, they're _bad_ guys. They don't care how young I am and they try to actually hurt me but you? I think you're just a bored klepto. Like Loki. He just likes making trouble. He was in Central Park just making chaos. I showed up with Thor to help and Loki heard my voice and just stopped. He walked up to me and just conjured ice cream and teleported away.”

“Huh, what flavor?”

“Chocolate mint. Cap was so angry I ate it. Said it wasn’t safe to take things from a bad guy.”

“I actually agree with him on that.”

“But like, you, Loki and Wade aren’t really bad guys. I can trust you all.”

“Who’s Wade?”

“Deadpool.”

“No. No, no, no. You stay the fuck away from that guy.”

Peter started laughing. “You sound just like Cap! And Wade’s nice. He says weird things. Like he kept saying he liked my version more than Andrew’s. I don’t know, but then he gave me a bag of candy.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Hey, I think that’s great. I don't feel guilty about you know, coming here. So can I use your lab? I want to tweak the web-shooters you made me.”

“Tweak what? I made them perfect.”

“I think I can insert a function for different holes. Modify the webbing for different things. You know, like a playdough playset.”

“I'm lost on that last bit but maybe. I think I get what you mean. Come on, let’s get to the lab. The sooner we do this, the faster you’re out of my hair.”

“I’m still eating!”

Tony looked at his full pan nearly eaten completely.

“You, uh, eat a lot. Is that a spider thing?”

Peter scraping the plate for any food remaining. “Yep, I have a super-fast metabolism. I need to eat a lot or I feel awful.”

“That, uh, happened before?”

“Yeah. Before I had access to the Avenger’s free cafeteria I was hungry a lot. Couldn't tell May and Ben anything. Luckily when Cap scouted me, he offered me all the food I could want. I think that's part of why I joined.”

Tony started rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly inundated with a need to be nice.

“You know kid, since you know where I am now, and I have a strong feeling I’m never going to shake you off. You can and only if you're hungry, swing by and eat.”

“That's really nice Mr. Stark. Thank you. Okay, I’m full. Let's go to the lab.”

Tony looked at his now-empty pan and empty breadbasket. Tony led the teen back to the lab and began working on modifications on Peter’s web slingers. 

Working with Peter was pleasant. The kid was sharp, he could keep up with Tony and Tony found himself enjoying the company. As it was getting late, Peter, with his new modified web slingers, started walking towards the exit but quickly turned around to face Tony.

“Give me your phone number.”

“No.”

“Come onnnn, what if I like, need you in an emergency with my suit.”

“Call one of your mother hens - May or Captain America.”

“No, come on, you're like a friend now. Please?”

The teen gave what Tony could only describe as his best pout to get what he wants. Tony imagined it working well with the Avengers.

“Christ kid, fine.”

Tony brought his phone out and exchanged with the ecstatic teen.

“You better not spam me or abuse this privilege.”

“I won't! Thanks, Mr. Stark. I’ll see you soon.” The teen happily waved as he made his exit up leading to a discreet alleyway. Tony laughed and walked back to his lab,head filled with ideas on how to make Peter’s suit better. His phone started buzzing. Tony unlocked his phone and spit laughed at the image on the screen. On-screen was an unflattering picture of Captain America’s open mouth sleeping on a couch. 

**The kid - I thought you would love this.**

Tony texted back. **“I do but don't spam me. This is for emergencies.”**

**The kid - :(. I have a video of Clint and Natasha throwing food into Cap’s mouth as he slept. But if you don't want that I won’t bother you anymore.**

**Mr. Stark - wait no. Give me that shit.**

**The kid - :)**

Tony watched the video with glee. Here was the proud leader of the Avengers, snoring loudly while two of his teammates took turns throwing popcorn into his mouth. 

Tony chortled as he watched and rewatched the video. He texted back to the teen. 

**Mr. Stark - If you have more of that, you can text me whenever.**

**The kid - :) I have more.**

**//////////////////////////////////////**

Tony swiveled in his chair, bored. He had been looking forward to this weekend. He and Peter were going to make his leg pulsers faster. But suddenly Peter had texted Tony about going to some high school party and asked to work on it next weekend. 

Tony said it was fine, that Peter didn’t need to come around every week, but honestly, Tony felt a pang of jealousy. This past year has been great. Peter made a wonderful lab partner and Tony never realized how lonely he was without the teen’s rambling and eating all of Tony’s food. 

Tony looked at his lab table. He could do it all without Peter but he wanted to wait. He could also start planning his next heist. Jarvis’s intel showed some equipment that would improve Peter’s suit.

Tony exhaled and got up and stretched. If he wasn’t going to work, there was no need to sit in the lab morosely as Peter had fun. Tony walked to his converted “living room”. 

Peter kept pestering him over making his lair more “homey” so he finally broke down and converted one of the storage rooms into a living room dominated by a large sofa and huge flat-screen TV. Tony told Peter to come over right after the room had its final touches, figuring it would finally shut the kid up but instead Peter leapt up onto the couch and demanded they christen the room by watching a movie.

_Now_ Tony had a twice-monthly movie night and lab time with Peter weekly. Peter had also talked about Tony too much and now had monthly dinners with May and Peter in their apartment. 

Tony had discovered early on that neither Parker had any culinary skill and offered to cook instead. Tony loved how much May and Peter loved his cooking. Peter always looked at Tony like he held the Moon and the stars while he cooked. 

He had to admit the hero worship was addicting. Not enough to become a hero but he was content to be Peter’s hero when it came to food. Tony fell on his too-big-for-one-person couch and absent-mindedly flipped through the channels, bored and missing Peter’s company. 

Tony was nodding off when his phone started buzzing. Groggy, he opened it and answered. “Yeah, hello?”

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony sat up, immediately awake.

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not having a good time.”

“What happened, where are you?”

“I’m in front of the house party. I’m using Ned’s phone. Mine got all wet and it’s broken now. You and May are the only phone numbers I remember. I didn’t want to call May. I don’t know. I just wanted -” 

Tony could hear Peter tearing up.

“No, Peter, stay on. Just tell me what happened.”

“Ned and I walked in. And he went off with Betty, uh, his girlfriend, so I was alone and just walking around and Flash. You remember Flash?”

Of course Tony remembered Flash. He was a shitty bully that fucked with Peter too often. Tony was considering ways to get the brat to fuck off, honestly.

“Yeah, kid, I remember him. Go on.”

“Well, at first Flash was just being shitty calling me “Penis Parker” you know, and suddenly he and some other guys just picked me up and threw me in the pool.”

“What?! That fucking- “

“Mr. Stark, please, I just felt humiliated. And I was hoping you can pick me up? If you -”

“I’ll be there. Just text me the address. I’ll speed over.” Tony was practically running to his garage. 

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, kid?”

“Can you drive while still being on the phone?”

“Yep already done. Hands-free calling. Just stay where you’re at and I’ll be there soon. Why don’t you talk about something else? Anything kid.”

“Well, May really hopes you come by soon and make that breaded thing again.”

“Beef, chicken, or pork?”

“It was beef.”

“Ah yeah, veal. You liked it, right?”

“Not the green things but the rest, yes.”

Tony laughed. “Capers. And yeah, tell her I’ll be around soon and I’ll make it. Hey, I think I see you. I’ll hang up now. Give Ned back his phone.”

Tony watched the teen, soaking wet, hand the phone back to an apologetic Ned. Peter looked so small and fragile. Tony was becoming angrier and angrier at the fucking assholes who threw Peter into a pool. He was considering rethinking becoming a supervillain if it meant making these punks suffer. 

And all his anger melted as Peter turned to him and gave him a weak smile. Tony cleared his throat and took off his jacket, placing it back onto Peter. 

“Thanks, Ned, I’ll get him home from here.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. Sorry about what happened, Pete.” 

As Peter and Tony walked back to Tony’s car, a loud voice broke the silence.

“Penis Parker! Where ya going?”

Both turned to an obnoxious Flash walking over. 

“Penis Parker where ya going? Don’t you want to have more fun?”

Tony moved forward but was stopped by Peter’s hand on his wrist. Tony looked down at Peter’s beseeching eyes. 

“Just don’t. It’s fine. Let’s go, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh, looks like Penis Parker is going off to get one in him. So what, you don’t have a dad but you have a daddy kink?”

“What the fuck did you say you little shit?!”

“Tony, stop. Let’s go.” Peter was tugging at Tony’s arm trying to pull him back towards the car.

“Yeah, _Tony.”_ Flash eyed Tony’s sports car. “Nice going there Penis, getting a sugar daddy. If I knew that’s all it took, I’d pay for a good fuck from you.” Flash burst out laughing. Tony had had enough and stomped over and punched the teen as hard as he could right in his smug face.

“Tony!”

Flash laid flat on his back, completely knocked out. Tony stomped back to Peter and grabbed the teen by the arm and practically dragged him away. Tony slammed the pedal down and sped away.

Tony gripped the steering wheel. Still angry at what that fucking brat said, what he did to Peter to start with.

“Why the fuck do you let that asshole talk to you like that? You can easily deck that fucking prick.” Tony barked.

“Cap says - “

“Fuck Cap! He’s not you. He’s a fucking adult he doesn’t get to decide on you being a doormat. Peter, fuck, I can’t. Peter, if something happens to you, Peter, fuck, I don’t know what I would do, fuck.” Tony stared down. Breathing hard, the edges of his sight were getting dark.

A hand reached over and squeezed his wrist.

“Tony? It’s okay, I’m here, I’m alright.”

Tony nodded. With a shaky breath, he got out of the car. 

“Shit, I drove home. I should’ve driven you home.”

Peter shook his head. “No, May thinks I’m at Ned’s. I didn’t know how long we’d be at the party so I just told her I was sleeping at Ned’s.”

“Well okay, kid. It’s Saturday night and not too late. What do you want to do? Lab work?”

“I’m still soaked. Can I take a shower and just watch a movie with you?” 

“Sure, Pete. I’ll get you some sweats and meet you back in the living room.”

Tony sat on the couch idly flipping through available movies. Peter walked in wearing Tony’s sweatpants and a hoodie that looked massive on Peter’s frame. His hair was still wet but he looked better. Peter flopped next to Tony,shoulders touching. 

“What are we watching?”

“Nothing yet, what are you in the mood for?”

“Something funny. I want to turn my brain off.”

Tony hummed in answer and clicked a random comedy. Peter and Tony watched in comfortable silence. Tony felt the teen lean more and more on him as Peter started nodding off.

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Why’d you become a villain? You’re such a good guy.”

“It’s a long story, kid.”

“Please? I want to know.”

Tony turned the movie off. And cleared his throat.

“Well. After my parents died I was bored and really had no need to work so I spent my time on my hobbies. I built Jarvis and I started building the Ironman suit and one day, I found my workshop ransacked and SHIELD agents bringing me in. It appears my passions put me on a watchlist. I found everything I cared about confiscated and deemed ‘too dangerous.’ It changed me. I realized I didn’t want to live within these rules anymore. I moved my workshop, looked at what materials I needed, and stole them. I’ve been doing it ever since. And I’ve never felt bad about it for a second. And I am happy that I did because I met you. Peter, I - “

Tony turned to find a sleeping Peter nestled on Tony, using his arm as a pillow.

Tony smiled and carefully picked the teen up and carried him to his own bed. Tony tucked the teen in, slowly closing the door to get a last look at Peter’s sweet sleeping face and then settled on the couch for the night.

//////////////////////////////////////

Tony examined the various boxes on the grocery store shelf. He reached for the angel hair pasta box and threw it into his chart. After a few steps, he stopped and reached back into the cart and grabbed the box replacing it with linguine. Tony preferred angel hair but Peter liked linguini more. 

As he walked the few blocks back to his lair he looked at his receipt and realized something. More than half the food was for Peter. He had bought the sickly sweet cereal that made Tony’s teeth ache just looking at the box. Gala apples and only gala’s because that's what Peter liked. 

Tony realized over the years the annoying stowaway had bled into all aspects of his life. Tony’s grand lab was shared with Peter. And part of the lab showed it. Peter had his own area with his jacket always hung on the back of his chair. Tony regularly stocked his kitchen with Peter’s favorite foods. Peter bought an extra phone charger to keep at Tony’s. 

Hell, Peter came by so often before and after patrol that Peter had his own storage container with clothing. And thinking about all of this, Tony discovered how happy he was knowing Peter was staying in the city for college. That there wouldn't be a day that Tony would have to walk around the lair collecting all of Peter’s things and sadly returning everything to the teen. 

Tony walked into the apartment building that had his private elevator to his below-ground home. Walking in, he noticed the lights he had turned off before leaving were now on. Tony called out toward the lab as he unpacked groceries. 

“Hey, Pete. I see you couldn't resist seeing me for long. How long has it been since you left? Three hours? That's a record, even for you. Hey, you -?”

A moan was heard from the lab. Tony dropped the packages and ran towards the sound. Peter was hunched over his lab table clutching his shoulder. His mask was off and Tony quickly zoned in on the scratches and black eye forming. His suit was ripped showing lacerations but the worst looked to be the shoulder the teen was clutching at. The suit had deep punctures with blood flowing freely.

“Shit, Peter.” Tony tried to pry the teen’s hand from the injured shoulder to take a look.

“What the fuck happened? Why isn’t your healing factor working?”

Peter panting shakily spoke. “This new bad guy, Vulture, he punctured my shoulder with metal shrapnel. It's stuck inside and it's affecting my healing. I need your help.”

Tony hurriedly ran around the lab gathering what was needed to extract the foreign objects. He carefully motioned the teen to sit in front of Tony’s extraction tools and amplified lights. 

“Peter, I need you to remove the top of your suit so I can extract.”

Tony turned to wash his hands and put on gloves. By the time he walked over Peter had gingerly slipped the top half of his suit. His back to Tony with most of the damage at the back of his left shoulder. Tony winced looking at the damage and began to dig into the teen’s flesh extracting the metal. Peter cried out as the process progressed. The sounds cut into Tony. 

“Peter, please talk. I know it's painful. But -”

“No. I can talk. Maybe it’ll distract me.”

“Okay, Kid. How did this all start? Why isn't Banner doing this?”

Peter flinched and Tony suspected it wasn’t from the procedure.

“The Avengers don't know about this because I'm not supposed to be looking into Vulture.”

“What, why?”

“Cap wants me to do neighborhood crime-fighting. He’s never really allowed me to do bigger missions. And I thought if I brought him a bigger villain than David the serial bike stealer, I’d be allowed on more Avenger missions.”

“I hate to say this, but I agree with Cap on this.”

“I can do a lot, okay! I thought it was an age thing, so I waited and bided my time till I was eighteen and Cap still wanted me to be the neighborhood Spiderman. So then I thought when I graduated high school it would change, but Cap told me last week that the Avenger’s can handle the world and to focus on Queens and I just want more.”

Tony exhaled.

“Ever considered he’s trying to keep you safe? For fuck’s sake Peter, I'm fingers deep into your back plucking metal out.”

“I can do more.”

“And you will one day. But for now, and it kills me to say this, but please listen to the star spangle dick head. Okay, that's the last bit. I'm going to clean the area now.”

“Ow! That hurts.”

“Yeah, well remember this next time you want to go off solo. Continue talking. I'm still disinfecting your shoulder. Anything else happened on patrol? Anything good going on at Avenger’s HQ?”

“Well, Mrs. Dawson bought me a churro after I found her cat, Lumpy.” 

“See, great rewards for being the friendly neighborhood hero.”

“Oh, and something strange did happen at the tower last Sunday.”

“Yeah? Lay it on me.” Tony leaned back from Peter’s back. He examined the skin, taking notice that Peter’s healing factor was now kicking in.

“It's so weird. I was walking in the Avenger’s living area. It was after an all-night patrol and I was in to submit a report and like, all of a sudden Loki was just walking out of Thor’s room.”

“Shit, what happened then?”

“He took one look at me, did this like a Jedi hand movement thing while saying ‘You saw nothing,’ and he just teleported away.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah and I was just standing there confused and then Thor walked out shirtless, walked into the kitchen, and just took the whole coffee pot. And walked back to his room. I was just speechless.”

“That sounds like wild times in the tower. Your shoulder is just about healed.” 

Tony started rubbing the previously damaged skin. Amazing how soft Peter’s skin can be after going through so much hurt. Tony started examining and touching the rest of Peter’s back. The bruises, scrapes, and lacerations long healed. 

“Um, Mr. Stark? Can I get dressed now?”

Tony startled into awareness. He had been stroking and looking at the teen’s skin for some time now. Tony got up, putting some distance between him and the teen.

“Sorry, Pete. I was just making sure there weren't any hidden bits. Get dressed, I’ll make something to eat for us.”

Tony noticed that Peter was standing still and he could see his face was growing redder from behind.

“Uh, Peter? You okay there?”

“Y-yes just can you leave the room?”

“Peter, I've just had my hand up in all your shoulder muscles, I can handle seeing you putting your top back on.”

“It's. It’s, it’s not. Just please leave.”

Tony alarmed at the strain evident in Peter’s voice, walked around and tried to face the teen. Who was trying to angle away from Tony’s gaze and was growing scarlet. 

“Peter, what’s -”

And then Tony noticed Peter’s hands. His hands which were trying to cover his crotch, unsuccessfully hiding the teen’s erection.

“Oh. Ah yeah, sorry, I’ll, uh, just go to the kitchen.”

Tony made a hasty retreat from the lab. Going back to his left out groceries and taking out what was needed to prepare a meal for the two of them. After some time the teen finally made his way into the kitchen. Now dressed in civilian clothes Peter sat at the table facing away from Tony. The uncomfortable silence permeated the room.

Tony cleared his throat. 

“Look, kid, we’re all men here. It's just a normal function.”

The teen groaned into his hands. Tony couldn't help but laugh as he brought plates of food to the table, setting Peter’s in front of the embarrassed teen.

“Hey, was it thinking about a shirtless, Thor?”

Peter started angrily eating, stabbing the food with vigor.

“Stop. Talking. Tony.”

Tony laughed more. 

//////////////////////////////////////

Tony clapped with the rest of the auditorium as Peter accepted his High School diploma. 

He felt pride for the teen for making valedictorian. Beside him May was crying hard into a handkerchief Tony had given her. Tony had to take her phone and film the rest of the graduation for her. 

As the ceremony closed, Tony noticed Peter turning around in his chair and giving a massive smile while waving at Tony. Tony quickly took his phone out and snapped a picture. He wanted a permanent image of Peter like that. 

The ceremony over, Tony stood outside next to May, ready to go out to dinner to celebrate. Currently, Peter was still hugging, taking pictures, and saying goodbyes to various classmates. Flash walked by Tony. Tony made sure to stare as threateningly as possible as the teen hurriedly walked away from Peter’s direction. Tony was bored and eyed a vending machine nearby.

“May, you want something?”

“Can you get me a water? I cried so much I feel dehydrated.”

Tony nodded and walked over to the machine. Arms full of waters for him, Peter, and May, he wasn't paying attention as he walked into a very solid back. Said owner of the solid back was apologizing to Tony. 

Captain America in a baseball cap and sunglasses was apologizing to Tony. 

Tony looked around and noticed a huge amount of the Avengers in similar outfits to the Captain were actually now talking and congratulating Peter nearby.

“Excuse me, sir? Are you okay?”

“Ah yes, I'm fine. Just, ah, getting some water.”

“You sound so familiar.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot, I have one of those faces.” Tony was attempting to make a hasty retreat but the superhero was closely following him.

“No, I’m certain I know your voice from somewhere.”

“Nope, I actually just moved here from the Hell state of Florida, so unless you know a lot of gators on meth or have been down there in the sweltering oppressive heat of the former cannibal lands, we’ve never met.” 

Tony was getting very nervous. Captain America was trying to figure out where he knew Tony’s voice.

“Tony!” Peter’s cheerful voice punctured his worry. Running over, Peter noticed Captain eyeing Tony. 

“Mr. Rogers! Some of the science teachers recognized Dr. Banner and he's starting to turn green.”

Cap looked over to an uncomfortable Bruce in the midst of several overzealous teachers. Steve started running over to retrieve the man before disaster struck.

Tony exhaled the breath he was holding. 

“Thanks, kid, I owe you.” He placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed. Peter gave him a dazzling smile in return.

“I couldn't let Captian take you in. You're my favorite person. Come on, I want a picture I can print for you.”

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and led him back to May. Tony posed with the teen and his diploma for a picture. A week later, Peter would walk into his lab with the photo, framed, sitting on his desk. Tony hung the picture immediately where he could easily see it anywhere in his lab. 

//////////////////////////////////////

Tony stood in front of his lab table, smiling at his plans to improve Peter’s suit more. He could hear the young man coming down the hall towards the lab. Tony welcomed Peter warmly. 

“Hey, there kid. I was able to obtain some new materials for your new suit I'm working on.”

“Don't you mean stole?” Peter spoke in a surly mood.

“I prefer _liberated_. There’s no harm done, it was just sitting in a SHIELD lab. What’s got you, sourpuss?”

Peter exhaled and sat at his lab chair.

“Ned was pestering me about going on a double date with his girlfriend. He’s been trying to set me up with someone.”

“Oh? What's wrong with that?”

Peter scrubbed his face. “Ned knows I like someone and he thinks I should either tell them or get over it.”

“Oh, really? Who’s the crush?”

Peter flushed. “A, I guess, you could say he’s a very good friend.”

Tony’s brows knitted in confusion. “You have a good friend that you haven't told me about? Shit, it’s not Cap, is it? I’ll throw myself off a building.”

“Nooo, it’s just, I don’t know how to tell him. Like, I’ve known him for years and 

I want to tell him but I don't know what he’ll say.”

Peter was flushed with the confession.

“Fortune favors the bold. Just tell him.”

“Really?”

“You’re a great guy, Peter, no one could say no to you. You’re smart, you’re brave and good-hearted and you're not bad on the eyes.”

“I don’t know.”

“Nothing to it. Plant your feet, look at him dead in the eyes and say “ I like you and -” 

Tony turned around and Peter was inches from his face. The younger man was leaning forward.  
  


“Tony, I like you.” And surged forward, kissing Tony on the lips.

Tony’s eyes slipped closed as Peter pressed more. His body corrallingTony into the lab table. At the feeling of Peter’s hands wandering to Tony’s waist, Tony broke the kiss, pushing the younger man away. 

“You can’t possibly want this kid.”

“I’m twenty, Tony. I think I’m old enough to know what I want. I’ve loved you for years and I thought it was all platonic but I’ve seen how you look at me as I’ve gotten older. And I realized I wanted more from you. Please, Tony, don’t say I don’t know what I want.”

Tony needed to think. Here he was standing next to a gorgeous man who he’d known for over six years. A man that wanted him. His thoughts were broken as he felt Peter’s delicate fingers touch his face.

Peter leaned forward to kiss Tony again. And Tony just let go and succumbed to it.

As the kiss deepened, Tony’s hands grabbed at Peter’s waist, bringing the younger man’s body flush to his.

Peter’s own hands were all over Tony’s body, wandering and touching, weakly pulling at clothing to touch more skin. Peter broke the kiss and murmured into Tony's neck. 

“Tony, I want more. Please.”

Tony silently led Peter out of the lab and to Tony’s bedroom. Peter instantly sat on Tony’s bed, holding Tony’s hand and beckoning him to lay on top. 

Tony slotted himself between Peter’s legs, going back to kissing the younger man senseless. Both men pulled at the other’s clothes. Tony unbuttoned Peter’s jeans, pulling them down when Peter’s hand reached out to stop him. 

“No? We don’t have to go further.”

“No, not that.” 

Peter reached into his pockets and threw the contents on the bedside table. Then Peter lifted his hips and pulled his boxers and jeans completely off. 

Tony, mesmerized by all the nearly naked skin and watching Peter’s hard straining cock leaking precum from the tip. Tony took his eyes away from the sight only to curiously see what Peter had thrown on the bedside table. Tony reached over and grabbed the contents. It was several packets of lube and condoms. Tony laughed, surprised, as he placed the items close by. 

“You had an agenda coming here tonight.” Tony moved on top of Peter licking and kissing skin as he crawled down his body.

Tony grabbed the base of Peter’s cock and licked the swollen head as Peter whimpered at the attention. His face flushed and he shakily spoke. 

“Fortune favors the bold?” 

Tony swallowed as much as he could and sucked hard. Peter whined, his hands flew to grab at Tony’s hair. 

“Tony, please, please, please, I want more.”

Tony hummed while sucking and pulled off of Peter’s cock with a wet pop. 

“And what ‘more’ do you want?” Tony looked into Peter’s eyes, smiling coyly at him. Tony watched as Peter looked at the packets of lube nearby,silently trying to make Tony understand what he wanted. But Tony wanted to have some fun.

“What’s that, Peter? I don’t speak embarrassed eye twitching.” Tony’s hand was on Peter’s cock stroking painfully slowly. 

Peter mewled as Tony teased a long stroke. “Please, Tony.” 

“Please what?” Tony’s other hand reached up and lightly pinched Peter’s nipple. The boy moaned. 

“You are a true villain, Tony. Please finger me open.” Peter begged.

“Well, with that request, how could I say no?”

Tony grabbed the packets and liberally coated his fingers, pouring more directly on Peter’s hole. Tony tested the lube by pushing one finger in. Peter groaned at the intrusion, Tony watched as Peter’s eyes fluttered and bit down on his lips. 

“This okay?”

Peter nodded, eyes still closed and panted “Please, more, Tony.”

Tony continued, adding more lube to his fingers, working the muscle loose. Peter was a sobbing mess and Tony couldn’t resist teasing him more. Tony, now three fingers deep into him, searched for that sweet spot that would really have Peter begging. 

Tony knew he found it as Peter’s body clenched around Tony’s fingers. Peter gave a loud cry as Tony continued stimulating the gland. Smiling, Tony went back to sucking the head of Peter’s cock.

“Jesus Christ.”

Tony stopped, looking up at Peter’s face with a shit-eating grin. “No, I’m Tony. Remember?”

Peter groaned. Squeezing Tony with his thighs, he began angrily speaking. “Tony I swear to God, if you don’t put your dick in me now, I will crush you with my thighs.”

Tony chuckled as he slowly pulled his fingers from Peter. Grabbing and rolling a condom on, Tony poured more lube on himself as he lined up to push into Peter. He stopped, looking at Peter’s face and quietly spoke. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, Tony, please fill me up.”

Tony pushed forward groaning from the tightness. 

As Peter’s body adjusted to the intrusion, Tony made shallow thrusts into Peter. Both men panted into each other as Tony thrust into Peter with more and more force chasing his own orgasm. 

Peter’s breath hitched. Tony could tell he was close and quickly wrapped a hand around Peter’s cock, stroking fast and hard as Peter reached his orgasm. Tony soon came from the sight of watching Peter cumming. 

Breathing hard, Peter went limp as his legs unwrapped from around Tony’s waist. 

As Tony slowly pulled out, Peter winced at the feeling. Tony quickly discarded the used condom and came back to the bed with a wet towel. Slowly and carefully wiping at Peter’s stomach. 

Tony tossed the towel away and grabbed at Peter, holding him close. Peter sleepily kissed Tony’s cheek before nuzzling and arranging himself comfortably into Tony’s arms. Tony, nodding off, was brought back when Peter started talking.

“Tony?”

“Hmmm?”

“You think I have to disclose this to Avenger’s HR? We have to file if we date anyone in case they’re targeted by an enemy.”

Tony started to laugh, Peter soon joined in after.

//////////////////////////////////////

Ironman was flying at full speed when he felt Cap’s shield hit and ricochet off his head. Stopping, Tony watched as Cap revealed himself. 

“Stop, Ironman. Your life of crime stops today. We have you surrounded, prepare for - “

Spiderman webbed in close to Cap. 

“Hey, honey!”

“Hey, darling.” Tony waved back to Peter.

Cap groaned in disbelief. “Pete- I mean Spiderman, you can’t date him!”

“Ah, why not?”

“Because he’s a villain!”

“But Thor dates Loki.”

Thor swooped in right next to the two heroes nodding at Cap and Spiderman. 

“Villainy can be very sexy.”

“What? I didn’t know. Thor, no.” As the leader was left flabbergasted at the realization Tony started to fly away. 

As he flew he could hear Cap scream in anger and Peter yelling. 

“I love you! See you at home!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Being held

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Had more ideas and well see the end for what's to come for this fic

Peter swung from building to building. Having a last-minute lookout before returning to the Parker’s apartment. His spider-sense alerted him to danger, he quickly ducked as a metal disc severed through his webbing. The teen started to fall quickly, shooting out and swinging safely back onto a building wall. Peter looked wildly around trying to find the source of his attacker.

“Pretty good there kid. For an amateur.” Peter looked and saw Captain America leaning down and picking his iconic shield back up. “But why don't you come down here so we can talk.”

Peter on agile feet scaled the wall and stopped a few feet above the hero. Cap softly laughed when he noticed Peter wasn’t coming closer.

“It's fine to come closer. But I understand. I'm here on behalf of Shield and as the leader of the Avengers to offer you a job.”

“A job? I can’t get a job yet. New york city laws say the youngest you can be is 15.”

“Well, that answers some of my questions. We knew you had to be young.”

“Shit.”

“Hey, language. What do you say? Want to join the good guys and save the world?”

“It’s an honor but I don't think I can do that.”

“Then why are you even out here? You need a team if you wanna do this for real and obviously you want to do this. So I’ll ask again, kid. Do you want to join us and actually help?”

Peter thought for a moment. He jumped down from the wall and stood in front of the hero. “I’m not sure my aunt and uncle would sign permission to work sir”

“Heroics knows no age. What’s your name? I can’t go back to Shield without a name Spiderman.”

“Is it...is it safe to tell you Captain America sir?”

“You can always trust me.”

**************

“Avengers I would like to introduce the newest member to the team - Spiderman also known as Peter Parker.”

Peter waved shyly to the room of heroes, their surprised faces at seeing the young teen made him shrink back. A hand clapped him on his shoulder. “Come on guys show some excitement for the newest member.”

At that several of the heroes walked towards Peter.

“I have to say I’ve looked at the Sheild reports on your webbing. Pretty impressive stuff.”

“Ah thank you Dr.Banner sir! That means so much to me from someone like you.”

“Another egg head to the team Bruce. I’m Clint by the way looking forward to our first training session with my arrows versus your agility.”

“I look forward to that sir!”

“See Clint he’s nice, so cut the hazing ass routine.” Natasha lightly smacked the archer on the back of his head as she walked by him. The woman approached their leader turning to watch the rest of the team talking to the newest member.

“He’s too young to be joining us, Steve.”

The man stayed silent. 

“What are you going to tell his family when he’s returned in a bodybag, Steve?”

“He wants to be a hero. He’s safer in a team than alone Nat.”

“He’s a child-”

“He’s going to do it anyway. You want him back out there alone? Doing it on his own?”

The woman pressed her mouth closed and silently watched as Peter and Bruce talked science.

“Fine. But I don’t want him on the hard missions. Keep him as safe as we can.”

“That’s the plan. We got intel that the Iron man will be attacking a shipment to Shield soon. I think it’ll be a great first mission to test the kid.”

The woman signed. “Yeah better him than something with Doom. At least Iron man doesn’t maim or hit too hard. Still...he’s so young Steve.”

“So were you.” 

***************

“And what else Mr.Pool?” Peter spoke around his burrito, his mask just up enough to eat. 

“So the movie’s going to have you and the other yous with the English actor playing the wizard guy.” 

The merc swung his feet lazily as he and the hero sat on the roof’s edge eating.

“The guy that you said was ugly? The one with the weird name?”

Deadpool took a massive bite of his food. His mouth full of food spoke. “Yef. Bendy dick Cumback is in it. Looks like a cat’s asshole.”

Peter laughed. “Mr.Pool don’t say that. And I don’t think someone named their kid that.”

“Eh close enough. Oooh someone’s ringing you kid.” 

Peter wiped his hands, picking up the cell phone and answering it. “Hello, Captain.”

“Spiderman you’re late to report.”

“Oof sorry sir I’m just eating with Mr.Pool.”

“Heyyyy there Cap loved you when you played that rich asshole. Great work!”

Steve signed loudly into the phone. “Spiderman. You need to return to HQ. We have reporting times for a reason.”

“Yes, Sir Cap swinging now.” Peter hung up and slid the phone into his suit pocket.

Stuffing the rest of the food into his mouth and chewing Peter looked at the merc. 

“Thanks again for the burrito, Mr.Pool! Please stop killing, don't be bad.” The teen reached out and started swinging away laughing as the merc called out.

“No promises and you’re my favorite out of all the spidermen!” 

Peter swung around the city as fast he could, landing on the balcony of Shield HQ. Captain America was already waiting for him looking displeased. 

“Peter.”

“Eh hi Cap. Something wrong?”

The man signed and rubbed his forehead. “Come inside Peter we need to talk.” The teen closely followed the leader as they walked the halls Peter could feel the tension coming from the Captain.

“Peter you need to stop interacting with villains. It’s not safe.”

“Aww Cap Deadpool is nice and -”

The man stopped short and bent down to Peter’s eye level.

“Deadpool is a dangerous man. You are a hero Peter. I know Loki, and Deadpool, and Iron man may seem safe. They may seem like nice men who won't hurt a child but this isn't true. You need to treat them as they are - threats. Do you understand me?” 

“B-But Iron man...he’s-”

“A dangerous villain. I know he gave you the new suit and I fought for months against Shield and Bruce into giving it to you. It might be safe but the fact of the matter is it's a manipulation tactic Peter. He gave you that suit to convince you're safe with him. And one day you’ll see his plans. And I'm afraid I and the team will be hurt by your mistakes. Do you want that Peter? Do you want to hurt me or Nat or the rest of the team because you became too trusting of a villain?” 

The man stared directly at Peter. Peter felt his eyes prickle with tears at the edges. 

“I want you to promise me you will stop interacting with villains Peter.”

“I-I promise Captain. I won’t...I won’t see them or talk to them again.”

“Good. You’ll see Peter this is for the best. We’re on one side and they’re on the other. Let’s get you home. May called an hour ago wanting you back.”

Peter numbly nodded and walked to the locker rooms changing from his uniform to his street clothes he held his beloved suit in his hands. Did Mr.Stark make his suit to hurt him? Peter wasn't so sure now. In the last year, the teen had spent a great deal with the man and Peter had loved every moment of it. He loved the lab time, he loved pestering the man to make his lair into more “homey” he loved the amazing meals Mr.Stark made in the Parker’s apartment. Was all that a lie?

The teen walked on leaded legs towards the Shield car that would drive him home. Looking out at the city’s skyline sadden that his friendship was possibly a lie his phone buzzed. Unlocking the phone Peter saw Mr.Stark had texted him.

**So I have something for you.**

Peter texted back his curiosity peaked. 

**What is it, Mr.Stark?**

**So you know how you are just constantly pestering me about my place? Well, you can't after today.**

A picture was sent of a living room. A large couch dominated the room facing a large TV. Peter had to look at the picture for a moment. Upon realization, his sour mood ended.

**!!!!! Mr.Stark, you finally got a living room!**

**Yep, so you cant pester me ever again kid.**

**We have to have a movie night Mr.Stark!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No.**

**Come onnnnnn.**

**Okay okay, I can hear you whine from here. Next week we can watch something. As long as it’s good.**

**I can’t wait Mr.Stark**

**Before I forget. How’s the suit been? No issues right? Captain No Child labor laws still have you out?**

**Nope, I’m going home now. And the suit is great.**

**Good. I am a genius and I made it perfect for you.**

Peter looked up realizing he had arrived home. The teen happily jumped from the car and up the apartment stairs. May greeted him from the couch as he walked in. 

“Hey sweetie how was the internship tonight?” Peter plopped down on the sofa next to his aunt.

“It was great May.” 

“Good. Did you ask Tony to make that thing I like?”

“I will next time I see him. He just texted me his new living room. He promised me a movie night soon.”

“That’s good Peter. You know I’m so happy that Tony is in your life.”

“What do you mean, May?”

“I knew after Ben died it would leave a hole empty for you that I couldn’t possibly fill. I’m so thankful that you have a great male figure in your life, Pete.”

“I...never thought about that. Am I… am I replacing Ben with Mr.Stark?” 

“No sweetie. Not replacing there’s nothing to replace. Ben would want someone like Tony in your life. Someone to help and guide you. Hell, I’m thankful the man can cook. But I also think he’s a good man.”

“He is.”

****************

Tony looked over the plans giddy with excitement. He would fly over to the cargo bay tonight and by morning he would have the heist like none before. He couldn't believe looking at what he would have in his hands. He would be able to build so much from this heist. He could build a brand new suit, make some improvements to Peter’s costume as well. Tony felt a second of rage. A few weeks before some villain had gotten through Tony’s creation and hurt Peter. Sure the teen’s healing factor had saved him but Tony made sure to do what he needed to improve Peter’s suit more. He still hadn’t told the teen the suit had a secret program that Tony installed after repairing the suit after a particularly bad run-in with a villain. 

Tony had installed a program that reported back to Tony of any injuries and a tracker. Tony frankly didn’t trust Cap to protect Peter. He probably saw the teen as another replaceable soldier and that very thought had Tony fuming. Peter was irreplaceable.

The teen needed to be protected after all. Tony lov-

“Sir you have an incoming call from May Parker.”

“Thanks, Jarvis, patch her through. Hey, May what’s up?”

“Hi Tony, look I hate to ask but I have a favor to ask you.”

“Well shit May shoot.”

“I'm leaving today to go to a nursing conference and the plan was to have Peter stay at Ned’s for the weekend.”

“Okay, I follow.”

“Only Peter decided to sneak out last night and refuses to say where he’s been so he’s grounded this weekend.”

“Peter sneaking out? Where would-.”

Tony realized that Cap in all his faults wouldn’t let the teen do missions during a school night. Peter had snuck out to do solo hero work. Tony started pulling up the suit’s info and tracker seeing what Peter was up to. 

“Yes and since I know Ned’s mom enough to know that she would never follow through with punishing Peter. Well, he just wouldn't be grounded if I sent him over. Liezel would just fill Peter with candy and let the boys stay up all weekend, that's why I’m asking you.”

“Asking me what?”

“Tony, can you please babysit Peter this weekend? I know you will follow through with the punishment. I trust you.”

“May I really can't this weekend I have this big thing.”

“Please Tony? For me? For Peter?”

****************

“You know mom won’t follow with the grounding right?”

“I guess.”

“No, Pete don’t worry about it. Mom will smile and nod and say all the right things to May and boom fun weekend.”

“I don’t know Ned. May was so angry and she just stood there demanding where I was. And like I can’t say “I was doing recon as spiderman” The _Avengers_ don’t even know I was doing that.” Peter whispered.

“That’s pretty dangerous Pete. You should like call them about that stuff.”

“I will I just want to get more evidence for Cap and don’t worry Tony put all these things in my suit that -”

The door to the biology classroom slammed open.

“PETER PARKER!” 

All eyes were looking over at the figure in the doorway that Peter recognized instantly. Peter felt himself shrink into himself as Tony briskly walked over to the teacher handing the man papers. The teacher looked over the papers reading over and then looked up. 

“Peter you’re going home, pal.” 

Tony still looked none too pleased, standing with his arms crossed staring at Peter. Peter embarrassedly gathered his things. Ned whispering to him. 

“Hey text me okay.”

“I will, Ned.” 

Peter meekly walked towards Tony how silently turned and walked out of the classroom. Peter had to briskly walked to keep up. 

“Uh, so Mr.Stark why -”

“Zip it kid. Anger now, questions later.”

Peter shrunk into himself following Tony to his car. Peter could feel the angry radiate from the man as they drove.

“Okay, Peter so you want to tell me why May is having me babysit you this weekend?”

“I was doing some Avenger’s work and-”

“Hey, you want to try that again? I know for a fact the star-spangled frozen virgin would never have you out on a school night. So want to tell me what you were really doing?”

“I...I was doing a mission.”

“Bullshit.”

“I was! I was just doing it alone.”

“Kid what the fuck are you thinking?! Doing solo missions. You're a sixteen-year-old kid and you think you should just what go solo? After how much that lizard thing hurt you last month? You know I have half a mind to take your suit from you. Have fun explaining to the fun police that a villain is more responsible for your safety than them.”

“Please no, Mr.Stark. I was safe, I was just watching, gaining intel. Please don't take the suit.” Peter cried beseeching to Tony. 

When the man remained silent Peter felt his eyes prickle with tears and turned away so Tony would not see. The remaining car ride was silent. Tony clearly still angry and Peter trying not to cry. Tony parked the car outside the apartment building and grabbed his overnight bag in the back seat, exiting the car silently. Peter sat there trying to think about what to say to Tony. 

“Hey kid come on. I can’t get in without you.”

Peter slowly left the car and silently walked up to the apartment keeping his head down to avoid looking at Tony. Entering the apartment Tony plopped down on the couch and started fiddling with his phone. Peter started towards his room planning to lock himself in when Tony called out to him.

“Hey don't forget you’re grounded so come do your homework out here. No having fun this weekend Pete. Homework, I feed you and go to bed.”

Peter nodded weakly and went back to his room grabbing his school materials bringing it back to the living room and settling the work on the coffee table Peter silently worked, glazing up every few minutes at Tony still seeing him angry. 

Peter was growing more and more upset. Tony had never been this angry at the teen before. Annoyed yes but this was real anger. Peter whipped at his watery eyes trying to hold tears.

“So what type of pizza you want? Meat lovers or supreme?”

“Huh?”

“For dinner? I'm ordering a pizza, which one or both?”

“I don’t...I thought you were angry and I'm grounded?”

“I am pissed because you are acting like a careless idiot going on solo missions _but_ you're grounded because you snuck out and got caught. Which to that I say I’m a villain fuck the rules.” Tony reached over and closed the open textbook. “Come on fuck homework let’s watch a movie.”

“I really should finish my homework first Mr.Stark.”

“Ugh see being around goody-goodies has rotten your brain. Come on you know I can have Jarvis do all of it for you.”

“That’s not right Mr.Stark.”

“Eugh you're no fun. Fine, go do your homework in your room then. Make sure to cheat as much as possible and the second you're done then fun weekend time. Capisce?”

“Okay, Mr.Stark.” 

Peter gathered his schoolwork, his distressed now long. Tony leaned back on the couch scratching his bread in thought. 

“You know you’ve known me what almost three years now? Maybe you should call me Tony.”

“I guess Mr.Stark.”

Peter could hear Tony chuckled as he shut his bedroom door. The teen took his phone out texting Ned.

**I’m at the apartment. May asked Mr.Stark to watch me this weekend.**

**Yeah, my mom told me when I got home. Mom’s angry she doesn't get a chance to overfeed you this weekend. How’s it going so far?**

**Great, he was angry at first but now everything seems fine. We’re going to have pizza tonight**

**Wooo good thing for Mr.Stark right?**

**Yeah, Tony’s great.**

****************

As soon as Peter finished his homework Tony ordered a pizza. The two gouged themselves in front of the tv watching action movie after action movie. Peter woke up in his bed realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch and Tony had put him to bed. 

Tony happily greeted the teen from the kitchen plating pancakes and bringing them to the table. Peter was happily stuffing his face with the surgery food when Tony slid something to him. Peter read the paper.

“Baseball tickets?”

“Yep, I know you have a fast metabolism but don't fill too much. I want to get the fully loaded dogs at the stadium. After we can hit the arcade, have some fun. Show you that I'm still the best at Galactica.”

Peter couldn't stop smiling. The two made their way to the stadium and watched the game cheering and yelling. Halfway through Tony brought Peter fully-loaded chili cheese dogs as Peter was stuffing his face with the junk food Tony brought his phone out.

“Ah shit, it's May. Good thing I can block the sound out. Thank you self for being a super genius. Hey there May. Yep picked him up and gave him a real talking to about responsibilities and what have you.”

Peter leaned forward trying to listen in.

“Yeah fed him gruel, sent him to bed early, plain oatmeal this morning. At the moment he’s reading “Crime and Punishment”. He’s not crying enough so might switch it to a Calculus textbook show im’ some real pain. Yeah bye, May. I’ll tell him.”

Tony hung up and put his phone back. “May sends her love and she's still disappointed in you but she’ll cool off when she gets back tomorrow. How's the food?”

“It's so good Mr.Stark. This has been the best day ever.”

Tony smiled at the teen. “Well good, let's make it better.”

****************

Peter was moving in the kitchen as quietly as possible. It was early Sunday morning and Peter was making french toast. Satisfied with finally making a few that looked edible and not burnt to Hell Peter placed the plate with the stack on a tray with silverware and a napkin.

Moving quietly the teen entered his aunt’s bedroom where Tony was currently dead asleep. Peter approached the sleeping figure lighting, shaking Tony’s shoulder. The man groggily turned over and looked at Peter and the tray of food.

“What’s” Tony yawned. “What’s all this kid?” 

“This was the best weekend ever so I wanted to-” Tony was sitting up in the bed, the blanket falling and his chest completely bare. Peter blushed to see all the toned naked flesh.

“I-I wanted to thank you.” 

“Well gotta say never had a wake up like this. Thanks, kid.”

Tony took the tray from the teen his hands grazing Peter’s hands. The teen felt heated, he knew his face was probably a bright scarlet. The teen looked down to avoid looking at anything and anyone. 

“Mmm you know this is pretty good Peter.” 

Peter watched as the man ate happily. A sudden warmness in his chest he couldn't explain. 

******************

Peter picked a champagne glass from the table. Before he could drink a hand grabbed and took the glass.

“Aww come on Natasha, 18 is the drinking age in most countries.”

Natasha drunk the entire flute in one go. Peter groaned as he watched the liquid disappear.

“Yes and last I checked America has the drinking age at 21 and be thankful I caught you and not Steve. He would talk your ear off about responsible drinking till you were begging. Also Pete? Not a good idea to drink at the Shield Christmas party.”

Peter groaned. Picking at the uncomfortable tux he had been required to wear at the event. Natasha smiled at the teen. 

“I know it’s boring but it's part of the job.” 

The two looked over at Steve who looked handsome in his Dress uniform talking to several military officials. 

“ _But_ I heard Ross was looking for Thor. You can kill some time and find him. I'm betting he’s found either the food or the booze or both. Go find him so he can do his tricks in front of Shield and make everyone happy.”

“Sure thing Nat I’ll go find him.” Peter swiftly moved around the room attempting to find the God. Confident Thor was nowhere in the main ballroom Peter started to walk towards the smaller rooms walking the halls. 

As he walked the empty halls he passed a room that had noises low coming from it. Peter pauses, listening and recognizing it to be Thor. Happy to have found the God, Peter opened the coatroom wondering why Thor was in there. Opening the door the sounds became much louder. Peter slowly walked in trying to make out what the sounds were and where the God was. Moving forward Peter found the God well _Gods_.

Thor was loudly grunting, his pants partially down. Thor was thrusting into what Peter recognized to be Loki. Peter stopped in mid-step frozen in place. The two were facing away from Peter and seemed to not be aware of his presence. Peter beet red and not knowing what to do just frozen in place. 

“Oh fuck Loki. Fuck.”

“Gods yes Thor, harder.”

“Loki I love you.”

That finally had Peter moving. Peter nimbly walked back and quietly opened and closed the door. The teen collapsed against the wall falling to the floor covering his face and groaning wanting the last five minutes scrubbed from his mind. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Welcoming any distraction Peter took the phone out and looked at the texts incoming. Peter smiled as he saw they were all from Tony.

**Hey Pete, need me to swing by and bust you out of there?**

**It’s not because I'm bored with you not being here.**

**It’s just I have some new experiments ready to be tested and I really need a second pair of hands**

**And because you are the best lab assistant.** **_And_** **because I hate how much Cap Killjoy overworks you. I know even at a party Cap is working you.**

Peter smiled as he read the texts. He wrote out a message for the man.

**Almost done. I’ll head to your place soon.**

**Oh good, I was about ready to put a suit on and crash the party.**

**The iron man suit or a regular suit?**

**Eh, maybe a regular. It would be fun to blend in with everyone and show you how to dance. Show off to Captain Dick when I lead you around the dance floor.**

Peter felt his face growing red at the thought of Tony handsomely leading Peter around the dance floor. Before he could send another text the door to the coat room suddenly opened. Thor, now fully dressed, was looking down at him. Peter moved from the floor standing and avoided looking at the God’s faces. 

“Uh hi, Mr.Thor. Mr.Ross is looking for you. I think he wants you to show everyone Mjölnir?” 

“Ah yes, I am very important.” Thor turned towards Loki and kissed the other God on the cheek. “I must go.” 

Loki hummed in acknowledgment as Thor quickly walked back towards the main ballroom. Peter looked back and found Loki staring at him. Peter felt like he was being dissected under the God’s gaze. 

“Uh hello, Mr.Loki sir. I’ll - I should go b-back to the uh party.”

“Yes let’s.” The God motioned for the teen to follow. 

“Uh, Mr.Loki, the party is filled with Shield agents? And you're a villain, I don't think you should be here.”

“I have a glamour on. To everyone else, I’ll look like a migardan in a suit.”

“Oh.”

“Please I would like some company as Thor entertains.”

“Uh sure.”

The two walked the ballroom watching as Thor had a crowd gathered showing how he could summon the hammer at will. Loki smiled at the scene. 

“I suppose it is a curious thing to be in love isn’t it?”

“What?”

“It’s never immediate. Believe me, I didn't love the oaf when he was throwing mud at me when we were children or when he and his mates were getting in all sorts of trouble and getting away with it. It was gradual and before I knew it I was deeply in love with him.”

“That’s very nice Mr.Loki but why are you telling me?”

“Because I can tell you're in love as well. I saw your face.”

Peter flustered his face growing red. “Uh no, I’m I’m not.”

“Oh? Tell me than the person you were communicating with?”

“Uh yes?”

“Do you feel safe with them? That you could tell them anything? That on a long tiring day you would happily go more just to see them?”

“I...I”

“Can you imagine your life without this person?”

Peter thought about all the times with Tony. How Tony protected him, cared for him, helped him. Peter couldn't imagine more than a few days without seeing the man.

Peter felt his phone vibrate. He numbly took it out and read the screen.

**Hey did you forget about me? Come on, don't make me come there and show you a good time.**

Peter laughed shakily not believing the timing of the text. A flute of champagne was in front of Peter.

“You look like you need this.”

Peter grabbed the drink and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp.

********************

Tony kept moving his leg jittering against the table’s leg. He checked his watch again. Peter wasn’t late but Tony was still anxious. This would be their first official date and Tony wanted it to go perfectly. Which is why he had booked the date at one of the best restaurants in the city wearing one of his best suits and still he couldn't stop shaking his leg. Peter suddenly came into view being led towards their table by the hostess.

“I’m sorry am I late?”

“No, no just got here early. Here.”

Tony got up and with jerky movements took Peter’s chair out. The man gave a small laugh and sat down. Tony, still nervous, sat opposite. Picking the menu back up.

“So got here okay?”

“Yeah, it was fine. I had to tell the Avengers I had to study to get out of patrol. You know Cap if I say it’s for school he’ll only call on me for a worldwide event.”

“He’s a boy scout. Mr. Eat your vegetables and study for school types.”

“Cap can be a little much but I still love being a hero.”

“I bet it can be really fun. When Cap’s not overworking you to the bone.”

“ _Tony._ ”

“Fine, I won't get into it.”

A waiter came by to take their orders and brought Tony his glass of wine he’d ordered.

“Mhmm Peter this is great you have to try some.”

As Tony was handing the glass over the waiter stopped it.

“I’m sorry sir but I’ll need to see your son’s ID before he can drink.”

“My son? You f-”

“Tony stop. I’m not 21 yet it’s fine I won't drink it.” 

“Make sure you don’t or you’ll have to leave. Enjoy your family meal, sirs.”

As the man turned his back Tony mimicked throwing a steak knife at his back.

“Tony stop that.”

“My son? We don't have that wide of an age gap.”

“I mean it's kinda large Tony. But it’s fine. Emotional we’re the same age.”

“Are you trying to say I'm emotionally immature or you're emotionally mature?”

“Hmmm.”

“You brat.”

“You love it.”

Silence fell upon the two, Tony started back up again nervously fidgeting.

“So got here okay?”

“Tony? You already asked that. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I am, I'm just…”

“Nervous?”

“I don't know why. I’ve known you for what nearly seven years? Had dinner with you countless times and yet…”

Peter reached over to grab Tony’s hand.

“Yeah, but we haven't been dating in all that time. It’s fine to be nervous but Tony it’s just me. It’s just Peter having dinner with you. We care about each other?”

“Yeah.”

“So it’s alright. I'm happy I'm having fun. So stop being nervous and don't kill the waiter I swear Tony.”

Tony laughed his nerves bleeding out of him. He looked up at Peter sweetly smiling at him and grew confused as Peter’s smile turned.

“Peter? Is that you?”

_Fuck_

Tony grabbed at a menu opening it up and sliding into his chair trying to obscure his face as much as possible before the owner’s voice got too close. Two men approached their table. One Tony recognized as none other than Captain KillJoy.

“Eh hi there Mr.Rogers.” Peter nervously spoke to the Captain. 

“Peter? This isn't the library? Why are you here and who’s this?” 

“A friend and we're just taking a break yeah gotta take breaks you know? And why sir are you here?”

“I was just taking Rhodey here to a celebratory dinner. I'm pleased to introduce you to the newest member of the team.”

_Double Fuck._

Tony could hear the men shaking hands and with a slight peak recognized the other man with Captain. Tony started fake coughing.

“Oh wow, what's wrong with him?”

“He’s...allergic to...what’s your suit made out of Mr. Rodgers?”

“I think it's cotton?”

“Yes! My friend is very allergic to that. It’s giving him a terrible reaction.”

“Isn't everything cotton though? How can -”

“Steve come on let's move to our table and leave them be. It’s nice meeting you, Peter. And...Peter’s friend.”

Tony stayed as hidden as he could as the pair left. After a moment Peter whispered.

“Okay, you can slide up. They can't see us from their table.”

Tony slowly moved back up removing the menu looking around luckily the two other heroes were far across from the restaurant.

“Fuck we should go.”

The waiter suddenly appeared placing their meals in front of the two men.

“Let’s just eat Tony. It’s fine they can’t see us.”

Tony wanted to object but Peter was giving him his patented big eyes look at the older man begging to stay.

“Fine. We eat and then we get the fuck out of here. But just in case I'm putting Jarvis to hack this place. If we have to make a speedy escape out we can.”

“Sure sure.” Peter was practically inhaling his food. “This is fantastic. Can you make this?”

Tony smiled and ate his meal, the two fell into a comfortable silence while eating. 

“I just need a moment and we leave okay?”

“Sure Tony, I’m just going to look at the dessert menu.”

As Tony made his way back from the men’s room a man stepped in front of him.

“I knew it was you Tones.”

“Shit, hey Rhodey.”

“It’s been too long! I miss you. We have to see each other more man.”

“Yeah, we do. I just can’t tonight.”

“Hey, I get it. I wouldn't want to let someone like Steve know that you have that kind of deal. I just can’t believe you would do something like that. I know you're rich and always busy but really Tony?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, tones it's me. I saw how young your date is and I know how old you are. I won't judge you. I get it’s must be lonely being some super-secret scientist.”

“No. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Your date? He’s your sugar baby right?”

“What!?”

Before Tony could say another word his phone was buzzing taking it out he froze at reading the message.

**Peter**

**SOS GET OUT OF HERE**

As Tony left the table Peter looked over the dessert menu when a figure came and sat in Tony’s chair.

“Peter.”

“H-hi there Cap. Everything’s fine?”

“Yeah, I just thought I should speak to you alone.”

“Uh sure?”

“So this is a date right?”

“Uh...yes.”

“Do you need money, Peter? Is Shield not compensating you enough?”

“I don't need money, sir. Why are you asking that?”

“I know people think I am ignorant of how young people do things nowadays if they need money. I just wanted to make sure that you're not in a situation where you are doing something for money that you don't want to.”

Peter thought over the captain's words for a moment and then grew offended.

“I am not prostituting myself!”

“Alright, Peter if you say so. We’re a family and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I am an adult Steve and I’m on a date. So please let me enjoy it.”

“He’s a little old looking for you don't you think?”

“ _Steve.”_

“So what does he do? For a job?”

“He’s a scientist.”

“For what firm? Who does he work for?”

“He’s freelance now, please go Steve.”

“Alright, Peter I’ll leave. But he better be good to you. Otherwise…I don’t think he could handle the rest of the Avengers if he didn't treat you well.”

As the man got up and left Peter sighed with relief until the man returned.

“Wait. He isn't Iron man right?”

Peter had his phone out under the table typing quickly.

“What? No of course not.”

Steve walked towards Peter predatory like. While staring directly into the other man’s eyes spoke.

“ _Peter._ Is. Iron man. Here.”

“Uh.”

The sprinkler system turned on. Everyone in the restaurant was yelling. Steve was distracted Peter took his cue and ducked down and ran towards the back exits. A hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“Peter.”

“Tony. Come on we need to move.”

The pair ran out of the restaurant, Tony leading the way to his car. Tony started and sped the car away quickly gaining distance between them and the restaurant. Tony panting still with adrenaline asked.

“What happened?”

“Steve came by when you left, asking questions. He asked if you were Iron man.”

“Shit.”

“Best to have Jarvis erase the security footage?”

“On it.”

The pair was silent as the drive continued. Tony cleared his throat.

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“For the bad date. I'm sorry our first date went to shit Peter.”

The younger man leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek.

“It was a good date, Tony. I loved the food. And hey for future reference the perfect date for me is one I spend time with you.”

“Is that so?”

“That and the kind where we watch movies and you blow me on the couch.”

“You know I think I’m up for a double date tonight if you're up for it?”

“Love to.

*********************

Peter walked tiredly down familiar stairs leading to Tony’s basement lair. The door opened to Peter and a greeting from Jarvis called out.

“Welcome Back Peter.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

Peter placed the boxes and his bag at the entrance. He walked to the living area and dropped facedown on the couch ready to sleep the rest of the day away.

“Peter? Hey, I could've helped you clean your dorm out you know?”

Peter rolled over as Tony sat next to him.

“I know I just wanted to get it over. And after I finished my final I just felt like doing it.”

“Got everything?”

“Yeah, my dorm mate was shocked to see me. He said he couldn't remember the last time I was there.”

“Well yeah, you're here just about every night.”

“I know and now I have to find a place.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a place in the Avenger’s tower but I can't live there. Imagine you coming over and eating cereal next to Steve? No way. I have to look for a place soonish. Not today. Too tired.”

Peter buried his face in Tony’s neck. Tony hummed at the contact and squeezed Peter closer. 

“Well if that’s the case I guess your graduation gifts will have to wait till you're awake.”

“You got me something?” 

“No I got you two somethings and of course I did. But since you're too exhausted it can wait.”

“No, I'm awake. I want to see. What did you give me?”

“Hmmm guess.”

“A watch?”

“I’m not your father.”

“Old enough to be,” Peter mumbled under his breath.

“What's that?”

“Nothing Tony, a car?”

“Do you want a car? The driving lessons I gave you were pretty disastrous. I don’t think I’ve ever prayed so much than when you were driving.”

“No, but it seemed like something you'd get me. Come on Tonnny just tell me. It’s not like a couple’s gift, right? Like toys or sexy clothes?”

“ _Now_ I regret not making that the gift.”

“That's more of a gift for you not for me.”

“Fair enough come on Peteypie I’ll show you.” Tony lightly pecked Peter’s cheek as he got up from the couch.

“But honestly sweetheart if you're too tired it can wait.”

“Nah I’m awake I want to see.” Peter got up and held Tony’s hand as the older man led Peter down the hall. As the two approached the lab doors Tony stopped.

“Okay, so I know you've been busy with your finals the last few weeks so I've been working on this.”

The doors opened the lab had been extended one side was clearly Tony’s and the other was clearly -

“You're giving me my own lab?”

“Yep, congrats on graduating Pete. Do you like it? We can change your side however you’ll like?” 

Peter walked over to his side, hands touching the tables and looking at the framed pictures of May and Ben. 

“No, it’s perfect. I love it, Tony.” Tony stood behind Peter hugging him.

“Well, good glad you love it. Now I'm worried about your next gift.”

“Nothing could be better than this Tony.”

“Hmmm. Follow me.”

Tony led the other man to the furthest wall which had an elevator.

“Is that an elevator? Where does it lead to?” 

“Just...just wait and see. Jarvis open the doors and take us up.”

The doors opened and the two men entered. Peter was excited while Tony was clearly nervous. The short ride opened to a large bare apartment. Peter got out first looking around. 

“What's this Tony?” 

Peter was drawn to the large windows and balcony. Tony cleared his throat slowly moving into the apartment. 

“It’s uh five bedrooms,5700 sq feet, 4.5 baths. The terrace is 1200 square feet. It faces sunrise and the river. Really uh great view.”

The man was looking down avoiding facing Peter.

“That's...great Tony but why are we here?”

“I...we have been together for over a year right?”

“A year and a half but go on.”

“And I figured after you graduated you wouldn't want to have breakfast every morning with the purple Legolas and Captain up before dawn.”

“Tony please out with it.”

“I want you to move in...with me. Here.”

“But what about your lair?”

Tony pointed to the elevator. “The elevator is hidden when it's not in use. Only me and you can use it to get to the lair. I figured we can use it as a lab but _this_ would be our home. I know it’s a lot but Pete you don't deserve to live in a dark place like that. You need sun and windows and I wanted somewhere where May can visit and-”

Peter threw his arms over Tony crushing his lips to Tony. When Peter pulled away his eyes were watery.

“Tony I love it. It’s all perfect.”

“Really?”

Peter nodded moving back to kiss the man.

“When can we move in up here?”

“We can right now if you like. We need to go furniture shopping.”

“Together?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, Tony I’m so happy.” Peter kissed Tony moving closer to deepen the kiss. Tony moved his hands, explored, and grabbed all over the other man. Peter suddenly broke the kiss and looked at Tony dreamily. 

“There wouldn't happen to be a bed up here would there?”

“Nope sorry Peter it's been completely cleaned out.”

The younger man started looking at the floor. 

“Hey don’t even think about fucking on the floor. My back would never recover. Captain frozen would have the last laugh. Me done in by being fucked to death by my boyfriend.”

“Hmmm, now you've discovered my long-term plan. Step one befriend a villain at 14 step two kill him with my thighs. _Come on_ Tony let’s move downstairs then.” 

Peter pulled Tony back into the elevator kissing him before the doors even closed. As the lift moved down the men pulled at each other's clothes, mouths latching onto any skin revealed. The doors opened to the lab and Peter pulled off of Tony and grabbed him by the hands. Peter pulled the man into the lab gently pushing Tony into a chair.

“What are you doing Peter? Let’s go back to the bedroom.”

“Hmmm no. I want to christen the new lab.” Peter sat down on Tony’s lap, his hands quickly moving to remove Tony’s shirt. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me all over the new apartment. I want you to fuck me on the terrace, Tony.” 

Peter latched his mouth onto Tony’s neck and sucked. The man groaned from the sensation. 

“I don't think the neighbors would like that very much.” Peter sucked harder Tony moaned louder. “But hey fuck it whatever you want sweetheart.”

Peter moved back rubbing the red mark on Tony’s neck smiling down at the man. 

“Where’s the lube?”

Tony pointed to a nearby drawer. Ever since they started dating Tony made sure to hide supplies all over the lair for impromptu fucking. Peter hurriedly leaped from Tony’s lap pushing his jeans and underwear down as he moved, grabbing the lube and sitting right back down on Tony’s lap. Peter’s erection rubbed against Tony’s covered one. 

Tony plucked the bottle from Peter’s hands uncapping it and pouring some into his fingers. Peter raised himself up more as Tony reached behind Peter and with a slicked finger breached into Peter. 

The younger man moaned, his head falling to Tony’s neck, his mouth going back to suck on Tony’s throat. Both men moaned in unison as Peter sucked harder to Tony’s finger fucking into Peter. In no time Tony added another finger scissoring and stretching Peter’s hole. 

Peter’s cock was leaking precum onto Tony’s clothes Tony’s own erection was painfully confined in his pants. Tony was three fingers deep when he couldn't take it anymore. Peter seemed to sense the other man's need and raised himself more so Tony could reach down and practically ripped his pants off. His hard erection jutting out peter grabbed the lube and poured it directly onto Tony’s cock. The man hissed as Peter moved his hands to coat the entire member. 

Peter crashed his lips onto Tony’s raising his hips positioning Tony's cock to his hole. Peter slowly moved down on Tony’s cock whining as he was breached. Tony’s hands moved to Peter’s hips squeezing, Peter moaned as Tony squeezed harder.

Peter settled completely onto Tony. Peter panted as he started to move back up rolling his hips. Tony thrust into Peter while Peter moved up and down on Tony’s cock. The two trusted and moved into each other increasing speed. Tony squeezed Peter’s hips hard thrusting into him at a punishing speed. 

“Fuck Peter I’m close.”

“Mhmm me too.”

Tony took his hands off of Peter’s waist and up stroked his cock it only took a few times before Peter was coming, his hips sputtering. Tony came soon after releasing into Peter’s tight heat. The two men panting into each other trying to catch their breaths. Peter moved to kiss Tony. Tony's eyes slipped closed and suddenly a loud crack had the pair tumbling down onto the floor. Tony looked worriedly at Peter and back at the broken chair. 

Peter looked back to Tony and burst into laughing Tony joined him as well. Peter moved to rest his head on Tony’s chest.

“I love you, Tony.” Tony bent his head down and kissed Peter’s sweaty forehead.

“I love you too Peter.”

The pair rested comfortably on the lab floor not ready just yet to get dressed. 

“Tony?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Tony yawned. 

“May still doesn't know we’re dating. Now that we’re living together I want to tell her.”

Tony felt fully awake now. The sudden realization of Peter’s words filled him with a fear he’s never experienced fighting with a hero.

“Shit. She’s going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was talking to LeafOnTheWind on discord so yall can blame her for this but I am now planning a full multi-chapter sequel to this fic next year. It will be following Peter and Tony's lives right after moving in. It's going to be a comedy with some action and shit so blame LeafOnTheWind for that.  
> Yeah, guess what I'm now planning a ch 3 to this.
> 
> Livvebee was nice enough to look over and tell me this chapter wasn't shit.  
> Fun fact if you Google the series name to this fic you'll see what the sequel to this will be about.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Starker mood boards. And I saw one of Tony and Peter as a villain AU and it sparked this idea.  
> Edited by Skippyjo94  
> Good News! Found the moodboard  
> https://starker-sorbet.tumblr.com/post/618045926429310976/villain-tony-and-peter-fighting-and-killing-the


End file.
